Cats Don't Dance 2
2nd movie to Cats Don't Dance Plot 2 years after the events of the film Danny and his friends are the biggest stars in Hollywood and get to take a vacation to New York City, but when Danny gets separated from the gang and is hunted down by an evil dog gang, Danny's friends must rescue him. Transcript "Danny meets Slash" * Danny: where could they be this is such a big city Well bigger to me really bigger to Pudge. (chuckles) * Slash: (jumps out of nowhere) Hello, kitty cat. * Danny: (gulps) Hello. * Slash: What's a little kitty like you doing in these parts? * Danny: Uh... I'm looking for my friends. * Slash: Would you like to meet mine? * Danny: '''Uh... Not really... * '''Slash: (cuts him off) DOGS!!! * (Slash's dog gang show up and surround Danny.) * Slash: Meet my friends. * Danny: (gulps) hello. * Slash: Dogs, meet... I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name. * Danny: Uh, it's Danny. * Slash: Thank you. Dogs, meet Danny. * Dog Gang: (ravenously) Hello, Danny... * Slash: '''The name is Slash. * '''Danny: Slash.. that's a... an... interesting name. * Slash: '''Thanks. I came up with it myself. * '''Danny: Your owners didn't? * Slash: I don't have owners What makes you think I have? (notices his collar) Oh, the collar? Oh no, I just wear it for the look. I don't have owners. * Danny: That's nice, but I really should be getting back to my friends. * (The dogs all stop Danny from leaving.) * Slash: (chuckles) You're not going anywhere. Do you know what happens to cats who end up on our turf? * Danny: They get fined? * Slash: No... (chuckles) They DIE!!! (laughs evilly) * Dogs: ( joins in) * Slash: But don't worry we only kill at certain times... And now is not the time. * Danny: '''Then when is the time! * '''Slash: That's none of your business! * Danny: (gulps) * Slash: Until then, my second in command will keep you company... ROBERT!!! * Robert: (runs tiredly) Sorry (pants) sir ( pants) you guys (pants) can run (pants) really (pants) fa... * Slash: SHUT UP, ROBERT!!! * Robert: '''yes sir. * '''Slash: Take Danny here to the "dungeon" until it's killing time. * Robert: Yes, sir. =Coming soon= Cast Scott Bakula as Danny , an orange tabby cat Cathy Cavadini as Sawyer, a white Persian cat and Danny's girlfriend Kathy Najaimy as Tillie, a hippo and one of Danny's friends John-Rhys Davis - as Woolie, an elephant and another one of Danny's friends J.k. Simmons (replacing Hal Halbrook )as Cranston, an elderly Billy goat and another one of Danny's friends Glenn Close (Replacing Betty Lou Gerson) as Frances, a fish and another one of Danny's friends Will Ferrell (replacing Don Knotts )as T.W., a turtle and another one of Danny's friends Max Charles (replacing Mathew Herid) as Pudge, a young penguin and Danny's best friend Tim Curry as Slash, An evil, vengeful rottweiler dog who wants to kill Danny because Danny got his wife, Maya, taken away to the pound. Kimberly McCullough as Maya, Slash's pitbull wife who got taken to the pound. She met her future husband at the park when they were teenagers. Martin Short as Robert, Slash's kind-hearted second in command who later becomes friends with Danny and the gang. Mark Dindal as Max, who returned for revenge against Danny at first, but they become friends, and he helps him with the killer dogs. Matt Passmore as Slash (age 17) Jennifer Lawrence as Maya (age 17) Trivia: The adventures continue in "cats don't dance: the series" Category:Movies